


Merry Christmas

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinted IwaOi, Hogwarts AU, Hurt/Comfort, Lovestruck Semi, M/M, Oikawa to the Rescue, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: 1st Chapter: Semi has lot his parents during Christmas quite a few years back. All he has now is a photo album to remember them. Like every Christmas Eve he looks at the pictures, remembering easier times.2nd Chapter: Semi has this lovestruck look on his face when looking down onto his phone. And Oikawa is determined to find out why!





	1. A Picture of Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TokiKurp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Brooke!!
> 
> I am fashionably late to bring you your Christmas Present!! I might add here already, that it has two, completely unconnected parts. Because the first part turned out a little bit sad, I wanted to add a second part with quite a fluffier feeling to it!! (=^w^=)
> 
> Once again, Merry Christmas!! I just can’t tell you how glad I am to be able to call you one of my closest friends, that I’ve shared so many beautiful memories already! And I hope we get to make tons of more in the year to come!! <33333
> 
> But without further ado, here we go~! :D

Two figures dancing in the rain. To a music only the two of them seem to be able to hear.

 

A constant smile on the female’s lips as her male partner twirls her around before pulling her close and sealing their happiness in a chaste kiss.

 

Other people walking by them with umbrellas over their heads, but the two couldn’t care less as they averted their gaze and looked directly into the camera of the photographer. Smiles in place and nothing but love in their eyes.

 

Nimble fingers traced the outline of those joyful expressions, forever branded into a picture for the future to see. Brown coloured eyes stared lovingly down at the couple, repeating their dance again and again for him to watch.

 

When he managed to tear his gaze away he turned the page over, careful to not tear the page, to the last picture of the photo album. Which was always his favourite to look at.

 

Three people could be seen on it. The same couple as in the photo on the previous page, but also someone else. A small boy, not older than one year, was sitting on the woman’s, his mother’s, legs and was smiling widely into the camera while receiving a kiss on the cheek from both of his parents. In the background a christmas tree could be spotted, beautifully decorated and many presents laid out underneath.

 

At the bottom of the page someone had written down a message. And everytime he read it, he couldn’t but feel tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

 

_ ‘Merry Christmas, Eita! May these pictures help you to always remember us, even when we can’t be by your side anymore. We love you. _

_ Mom & Dad’ _

 

He tried to smile at his younger self, but couldn’t. Letting go of his wand, that had helped to light up the room a tide bit, Semi brought a hand up to cover his mouth.

 

“Damn it…” He whispered to himself. He could feel a tear or two rolling down his cheeks, while he continued to stare down at the picture of a happy family of three.

 

“Eita.”

 

The sudden addition of a voice in the darkness made him gasp and whip his head around, ready to reach for his wand and defend himself. But when he laid eyes on a familiar figure approaching his curled up form on the bed, his shoulders relaxed.

 

“Wakatoshi.” Semi reached up to wipe the tears from his lashes and cleared his throat. “Why are-” But his voice cracked once again by the emotions overflowing him and he could do nothing but watch when Ushijima stepped closer and lowered himself onto the bed beside him, an arm reaching out to wrap around his waist and pull him against a strong chest.

 

“Don’t try to hide it, Eita.” Ushijima’s way of speaking was carrying as he let his eyes drop down at the picture of little Semi and his parents. “I know what today is. And before you ask, Satori and Jin took over the task. They told me to go home and keep you company. They worry about you, just as much as I do.”

 

“Hah.” A breathless laugh left Semi’s mouth and he turned his head away. “I’m not some fragile doll, who needs to be handled with utter care just because of a few tears.”

 

“I know.” The auror answered immediately, lifting his hand to place it under Semi’s chin and turn it towards him to look into fierceful, yet sad looking eyes. “I know, that you are strong Eita. But every now and then it is good to let down your guard and show how you really feel.”

 

“Says the one with the 24/7 stoic expression.”

 

At this a smile creeped onto Ushijima’s face and shortly after a deep, low laugh followed suit, which had goosebumps spread along Semi’s arms. Such a rich, wonderful laughter.

 

“Not anymore.” He let his fingers wander from Semi’s chin to gently stroke over his cheek. “Ever since I met you at Hogwarts, you’ve influenced my life. Showed how to smile and laugh. I’m not the child anymore, that didn’t know any better but to nod and stay silent. You’ve given me so much, Eita.”

 

The honesty in Ushijima’s voice caused a blush to spread on Semi’s cheeks and he tried to look away, but the former wouldn’t let him. He still averted his eyes though as he mumbled. “Who allowed you to suddenly be so romantic?”

 

“Isn’t that what I’m supposed to do?” Ushijima leaned closer to place a gentle kiss onto Semi’s parted lips. “When the one you love is sad, to tell them how much they mean to you and give them comfort?”

 

They stared into each other’s eyes for a few, quiet moments, Semi letting sink in the feeling of warmth embracing his heart and taking hold of his body. “They would have loved to have met you, you know?” His eyes briefly flickered down to the still opened up photo album. “Mom would have embraced you as a second son and Dad would have loved to talk to you about your work. He had always wanted to become an auror, but never had the chance to follow his dream.”

 

“And I would have loved to have met them.” Ushijima leaned his forehead against Semi’s, carding his fingers through his ash blonde hair. “To meet the ones, that set you into this world and made it possible for to find you. I’m sure they were amazing people.”

 

“The best.” Semi corrected as he slowly closed the album to pick it up and hug it close to his chest. “I still miss them every single day.”

 

Ushijima didn’t say anything else, but just held the other for a few moments to let him collect himself. Until the clock in the room signaled to them, that it had turned midnight. So now it was the 25th of December.

 

“Merry Christmas, Eita.” Ushijima whispered into the stillness of the night, embracing the lean body in his arms even tighter and pressing his lips to his beloved’s temple.

 

“Merry Christmas, Toshi.” Semi responded just as quietly, while burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

 

They felt at home that very moment. 

 

And nothing could take it from them.


	2. Lovestruck Look

“Eita-chan.”

 

“...”

 

“Eita-chan~”

 

“...”

 

“Eita-chan~!”

 

“What, Tooru?” With a huff Semi turned to look at Oikawa, who seemed to have taken a liking to poke his cheek for the past minute and sing-song into his ear to grab his attention. And now he even had the nerve to pout at him.

 

“No need to be so grumpy.” The former Aoba Johsai setter mused, before he leaned his chin into his hand and continued to stare at Semi with a thoughtful expression.

 

“Seriously, Tooru. What is it?” He couldn’t stand people staring at him for long periods of time, hence why he was already a bit fidgety.

 

“Just wanted to know what had made you smile at your phone so lovestruck for the past few minutes.” Oikawa responded and pointed at the phone Semi was still holding in his hand.

 

“Wha-I did NOT stare at my phone in a lovestruck way!” The former Shiratorizawa setter sputtered, turning a little bit red from embarrassment.

 

“Mhm~.”

 

“You don’t sound convinced.”

 

“Oh, I am.” Oikawa reassured him in a totally non-believable voice and Semi was about to roll his eyes, when Oikawa’s hand suddenly lunged forward and grabbed the device right out of his hands.

 

“Tooru!” But before Semi could even try to grab the other, Oikawa had already sprung up from the couch and was running towards his room. Semi immediately on his tail. “Tooru, give it back! Right now!”

 

“Make, Eita-chan!” The setter laughed joyously while searching through Semi’s phone, trying to find the thing he had stared at earlier.

 

And when he found it, he stopped dead in his tracks. Causing Semi to run into him, who didn’t even care about that, but rather snatched his phone out of the stunned boy’s grip.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“Don’t.”

 

“Oh. My. God.”

 

“Tooru, please. Don’t.”

 

“Oh my GOD!” The next thing Semi knew, that he was hugged tightly by an overly excited Oikawa, who was blubbering in an incoherent language.

 

“I can’t understand a word you say.”

 

“And I can’t believe, that you wouldnt’ tell my about this.”

 

“It’s not really that big of a deal.”

 

“Not that big of a deal?” Oikawa drew back from the hug and stared at Semi like he had grown a second head. “Not that BIG of a deal? Eita-chan, your long time crush-since what? High School?- has finally asked you out? And you call that not so big of a deal? Are you nuts?”

 

“Not as much as you.”

 

“Mean!” Oikawa stuck his tongue out at the other setter, who was smirking in delight, before he grabbed for his arm and started to drag him towards his room. “Now come with me. We’ve got to get you ready for your date.”

 

Semi rolled his eyes in a tired fashion, but didn’t do anything to pull back from the other. “And that's exactly why I didn’t want to tell you? I knew you’d make such a fuss about it.”

 

“How could I not when my best friend finally has gotten the date he had always dreamed of?”

 

Semi could do nothing but shake his head with a fond smile on his lips. In the end Oikawa had only the best of intentions in mind, when he ordered Semi to strip down so he could dress him up for his date later today.

* * *

“Hey, Wakatoshi.”

 

Ushijima looked up from his place at the computer, where he was just about to finish up an essay for his studies. “What is it, Hajime?”

 

“Is it true, that you finally have asked Semi out?” Iwaizumi leaned his crossed arms against the back of a chair and graced the former volleyball captain with a mindful stare.

 

“It is, indeed. But how do you know?”

 

At this the former wing spiker chuckled and held up his phone, a picture drawn up on it. Said picture showed a disgruntled Semi in an arrangement of clothes, which didn’t look quite well put together yet. “Tooru just sent me this. Said he’s getting Semi ready for his date with you tonight.”

 

“Oikawa surely doesn’t lose any time to take action.”

 

“Hey, be glad when Semi doesn’t turn up in an alien pullover tonight.”

 

“Even so, Eita would still look gorgeous.”

 

“You’re completely whipped.”

 

“I ain’t denying it.” Ushijima smiled to himself as he returned to his report, while Iwaizumi shook his head chuckled and finally answered to his boyfriend’s text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed both parts of your present!!  
> A good mix of angst and fluff I would say, ne? :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading everyone!!!


End file.
